


There are Things Worse than Death

by deathnotefangurl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnotefangurl/pseuds/deathnotefangurl
Summary: A Death Note AU where Light has a girlfriend (Ameki Jeong). And both of their lives become tangled and demented by the Death Note.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	There are Things Worse than Death

Light and I always hung out after school, even though we’re both busy people. Lights the top student at our school and enrolled in one of the best prep academies in the Kanto Region. Me on the other hand, I’m the president of the dance club, one of the top students, and ridiculously popular. One could say that we are the perfect couple. Although being perfect students is painfully time-consuming, we just make the best of it by meeting after school every day in the courtyard. This is my favorite part of the day. I love Light. I love speaking to him, being with him, seeing him— all that jazz.   
As I made my way towards the fountain, an old, black notebook was just lying there on the ground. Initially, I wanted to leave it alone, but curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to it to pick it up. The cover read _Death Note_ in really scratchy writing. Like someone with only three fingers wrote it. I opened the book and started to read what was inside.   
_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._  
 _What kind of sick joke is this?_ I continue reading in slight disgust as the notebook listed its rules. After writing the name you must, then specify that you must know the name and face of said person, write their cause of death in six minutes and forty seconds or they will just die of a heart attack, etcetera.   
“Whatcha got there?” Light smiled down at me peeking at the notebook.   
“Just someone’s sick idea of a joke. Here, come look. It’s super detailed.” I pat the space next to me. Light sits, putting his arm around me lackadaisically.   
I start reading the rules out loud to him while he scoffs at them.   
“This is just like those chain mail things. The ones that are like ‘your mom will die if you don’t send this to ten people in ten minutes’, y’know?”   
“Yea, but it still creeps me out a little. I should turn this into the principal.” I start to put the notebook in my bag.   
Light snatches the notebook, “H-here I’ll keep it. For now.”   
“Hm? There’s no need for that, I’ll just turn it in.”   
“Just let me take it home. If we turn it in, it might cause unnecessary panic. The administration is going to want to find out who made this. Imagine everyone turning on each other like that, thinking one of their classmates is a wannabe killer. This school would become a war zone.”   
“Come on, it’s not anything dangerous! It’s a notebook! What’s it gonna do, mind control me to kill everyone on my way to the office?” I giggle.   
“Ameki…” Light shakes his head, “don’t worry I’ll take it and find who it belongs to. I’m sure whoever lost it will be pretty frantic tomorrow.”   
“This is a bit much, even for you. It’s probably some stupid prank book some weirdo made to scare the shit out of other people.”   
“That probably is the case, and if it is, there’s no need to draw the attention of the administration.” Light started at the notebook, lost in thought.   
Lights interest in this notebook was starting to creep me out; Light isn’t like this at all. He’s not the type to take interest in stuff like this. And why is he insisting that he takes it home? Does he actually believe this?   
“C-come on, Light. I got dance practice. Go ahead and take it home, but there’s no need to keep worrying about it.” I cup his face and guide it to where he’s looking and me and not the notebook. He smiles.   
“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see you same time tomorrow?” He swiftly pecks me on the lips and stuffs the notebook in his bag.   
I wrap my arms around his neck grinning into the quick kiss, “Mmm, of course! I’ll call you tonight okay?”   
Resting his hand on my lower back he looks down at me smiling “I’ll make sure to answer, have fun in dance.” 

  
… 

I got home around 5:30.  
“I’m home!” I slide my shoes off and step in.  
“Good! Now hurry up and shower, so you can help me make dinner tonight! Your mom’s doctor friend is coming over!” My dad cheered. He already had some rice cooking and vegetables searing on a pan.   
Ugh, on a school night?” I whine.   
“It’s not gonna be that bad Ameki! You’ll love her.” Smiling, he grabs some pork from the fridge that was marinating in a bowl, “Hurry up, I’m going to be making jeyuk bokkeum! I’ll need all hands on deck.”   
“Going!” I perk up— jeyuk bokkeum is one of my favorites, and I love it when dad shows off his Korean dishes to our guests.   
When I get out of the shower I put on some skinny jeans and an old cream sweater my mom gave to me. I put on some fuzzy socks and brush out my hair and put it in two neat space buns. I tried to make the buns look messy, but neat like the idols do, but that was a complete fail, so I settled for a ponytail. At least I had the blunt bangs. I make my way to the kitchen, the smell of grilled pork has made its way through the house.   
“It’s about time! They’ll be here soon. Here, make the rice balls, while I set the table. 

... 

By the time we all finished dinner, I started to head towards my room to do my homework. I pick my phone up off my desk to check the time when I see that Light called me eleven times, and texted me thirteen times.   
_Light Yagami ♡: Have you checked the news? (18:30 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: Seriously check! This is about the Death Note! (18:31 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: Does this make me a murderer? (18:32 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: No. I was doing the world a favor, he’s a killer. (18:37 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: This can’t be real, it’s just a coincidence. (18:37 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: I think you should take this thing away from me, it’s driving me nuts! (18:38 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: No. I take that back. I need to keep it, I don’t want to put you in unnecessary panic. (18:40 pm)_  
 _Light Yagami ♡: God, is your phone on silent!? (18:42 pm)_  
After reading his eighth message, I call him.   
He picked up immediately, “Jesus, Ameki! It’s seven-fifteen! Did you get my text?” Light is frantic, practically screaming into the phone.   
“My bad, my family had guests over, what’s going on— more importantly, what’s the Death Note gotta do with it?”   
Light sighs deeply, “Just google the name Kurou Otoharada.”   
“Okay…” I sit at my desk, turn on my computer and quickly type up the name. “Hm, says he’s some killer who just died on the news?” I check the timestamp before wincing, “Light… you were watching the news?”   
“Yes.” Light almost whispers into his phone.   
I hold my breath, “This can’t be a coincidence.”   
“I know.”  
I can almost feel Light’s chest rise and fall through the phone as we sit, anticipating what the other is going to say next.   
“We have to know if it works.”   
“Light, I think this is our answer. We both read the rules unless you specified…”   
“I didn’t. Still, though, I’m just gonna make sure this is legit.”   
Legit? Is he serious right now? How could he want to do this again? He more than likely just killed someone and he wants to make sure it’s _legit?_  
I stand from my desk, holding the back of my chair for support, “And then what Light? What would come of us finding out? We need to burn it—it’ll criminalize you!”  
“I’ll… I’ll sleep on it.” Light quickly hangs up. A complete lie, I could just feel it.   
I paced my room, stopping to look at my photo board of all my friends, family, and Light. I gaze at a picture of us at an observatory. We weren’t allowed to use photography inside the dome, but I did anyway cause I thought it would be funny. Light didn’t seem to feel the same way, but he’s trying not to laugh in the photo. If there is one thing I know, it’s that I can’t lose him. I need to get the Death Note away from him. There is no way what happened was by chance; it’s too exact.   
I finally put on some pajamas and get into bed, I stared up at my ceiling, my stomach tying and untying itself in knots. Why would he do this? Why would he try something like that knowing that someone could die? Arguably, he did kill a terrible man. Maybe he did do the world a favor. No, I can’t think like that. I need to get Light away from the Death Note. The only way to do that is to talk some sense into him. Light needs a voice of reason. I roll over to my phone to send him one last text:   
_Me: I wanna test it too. We need to know for sure. Goodnight, Light. (20:30 pm)_


End file.
